Remember Me
by palishere
Summary: "Does Jack know your back?"  "He will..." John reached into his pocket pulling out a set of handcuffs. "..Put these on, now"  "Your joking." Ianto shot John an unimpressed look.
1. Kidnapping Ianto

**Chapter one of my new story- i've been working on this since i read a few stories from Don't-Eat-My-Pie (PLEASE guys, check out her stories, they are AMAZING. :)**

Chapter One.

Ianto pulled up outside his small apartment, carrying two brown paper bags in one hand and struggling to find his keys with his other. 'Click' Ianto nudged the door open with his leg and dropped the grocery bags on the table, a few fruits scattered themselves over the table, Ianto caught an orange as it fell. he sighed as he sat it in his fruit bowl. Another two bags awaited him in his car, Ianto made his way to collect them. However, was cut off. There was a figure standing at Iantos screen door, Ianto watched as the figure let himself in and froze in the site of the gun as it was raised to him.

"Hello eye candy" John smiled. "it's been a little while, how have you coped without me"

Ianto wasn't expecting a home visit from John, of all people. "I've been fine. What do you want, John? why are you here?" Ianto didn't believe in carrying a weapon in his home, now he wish he did.

"Is that anyway to treat a guest? thought you'd have better manners" John teased.

"It's how i treat _uninvited_ guests. what are you doing here?" Ianto's eyes darted between John and his handgun.

"oh, i've just come to collect a few...Goods." John said looking Ianto up and down. Ianto started feeling uncomfortable.

"Does Jack know your back?"

"He will..." John reached into his pocket pulling out a set of handcuffs. "..Put these on, now"

"Your joking." Ianto shot John an unimpressed look.

John cocked the gun and aimed at Iantos shoulder "I've never been more serious" he threw the cuffs to Ianto "pick them up.. Put them on... quickly now, i have an agenda to keep..."

"Your joking." Ianto felt sick as he picked the cuffs up, locking one hand in place.

"BE-hind your back... if you will" John smiled.

"Your unbelievable, When Jack finds you, he's going to have a _field day_" Ianto locked his other hand in place. John put his gun in his hoister. and made his way over to Ianto. face-to-face. eye-to-eye. Just the way John liked it.

"Your ride awaits you" John said as he took in the feeling of hatred Ianto was drilling into him with his stare.

Ianto didn't reply, he knew it wasn't going to help him in the long run. "We need to move quickly eye-candy, we need to make another house call" John pushed Ianto through the front door.

**Let me know what you think guys. reviews welcome. and PM moreso. :) **


	2. Kidnapping Owen

Chapter Two.

Owen was preparing himself for bed, switching his TV off and taking a last glance over the city. he could see his half naked body reflecting through the window. It'd been a full day, he'd lost count of the Weevils they had sent underground. He set his gun down on his kitchen table, before he turned to hit the lights.

There was a light taping at the door. "who is it?" Owen called out. No answer. Owen flicked his lights back on and headed to the table to collect his gun. "Who's there?"

"Hey, Owen... it's just me..I-Ianto..." Ianto swallowed hard.

"Ianto?...what are you doin-" Owen stopped in his tracks as he swung the door open and saw John holding Ianto in place, gun to his head.

"John! What are you doing here!" Owen was taken off guard.

"Doctor Harper. Hope we're not interupting anything...Thought, we were in the area, saw your light on"

"Ianto..Are you alright?"

Ianto nodded slowly. John shifted the gun to Iantos temple "See it's the same story with all you Torchwood-type..you all, Leave your guns on the table" John smiled.

Ianto closed his eyes, trying not to show how far his stomache has sunk, Ianto hoped the whole ride that Owen had his gun on him. '_Guess thats why John got me to do the talking..._' Ianto sighed.

A stand still moment. John grabbed Ianto by his hair forcing his head back, and aimed his gun at Owen. '_shit_' Owen thought and he prepared for a blow. it was normally him who took a bullet. He took long-deep breathes, and clenched his fists.

"Doctor Harper... hands behind your back and on your knees... please" John asked politely.

"Or what.. You'll shoot? You'll kill Yanto?" Owen said as he raised his arms to his head and got down on one knee.

"pretty much, yeah."

"your fucking kidding me. What's your problem you bastard?"

John nudged Iantos knee forcing him down. not moving the gun from Owens torso.

"no problem, Doctor Harper...I just like pretty things" he made his way over and handcuffed Owens hands. the words made Owen shudder. John thought there was only one thing to do in a moment like this, make things worse. "You must've known i was coming... Your not wearing a shirt..."

"buggar off!" Owen snapped.

"I do like a man with a bit of...Bite!" John got uncomfortably close to Owen.

"Get away from me!" Owen growled again. he attempted to knock John with his shoulder, all the good it would do. John just took hand of his shoulders and held him still as he leant in close to Owens ears.

"I always have fancied you Doctor..." John teased.

"Sod off!" Owen shuddered, and tensed his back.

"Get away from him" Ianto piped up.

"Ianto..."

Their eyes locked, each trying to tell the other, they'd prefer it be them. John stopped their staring contest by putting a sack over Owens head. Ianto immediately gave his attention to John.

"Why are you doing this? You know it won't get you anywhere..."

John pulled his other black sack from his pocket. "Don't place your bets too early..." he put the bag over Iantos head and hoisted the boys up and lead them out the door.


	3. The best of Times

Chapter Three.

_'Only bloody John Hart would attempt a stupid act such as kidnapping Jacks lover and Doctor...'_ Owen silently cursed in his mind, all the way to their new holiday home.

Neither the boys spoke, knowing it wouldn't do any good. They felt the car pull to a stop. _'Thank fuck..how long have we been driving...'_ Owen wished he could free his hands, really give John a surprise when he opened that door.

John dragged Owen from the van. closed the van-door and pushed him inside the abandoned warehouse. He sat Owen down on a chair, chaining his legs and arms making it near impossible for Owen to move. Owen listened as Johns footsteps became faint as disappeared outside. He then tested the restraints. '_this is going nowhere..._' he thought.

John shoved Ianto through the doors and Ianto fell to the ground with a thud. "Get up!" John barked, he forced Ianto to his feet and stood him in front of a chair behind Owens. John hated Ianto with a passion, he tore the sack from his head and stared at him with hateful eyes.

"Your Jack's everything... We're going to have the **best** time, just the three of us"

Ianto had met John many-a-time before. and knew when it came to John, he wasn't someone with a lot of patience, it never took long for John to become violent. He was quick to learn that again. as John delt a blow into Ianto's abdomen, forcing the air from his lungs. John pushed Ianto back onto his seat. He always enjoyed harming Ianto, it made him feel somewhat better. he tied Ianto to the chair, leaving him gasping for air.

"What did you do, you bastard?" Owen snapped.

"It's fine..." Ianto coughed.

John smirked at Ianto's words, turning his attention to Owen, He thought he might as well have just a little fun. John removed the Sack and ran his fingers down Owens chest.

"Don't you bloody touch me, you Perv!" Owen struggled against his binds.

John leant in closer towards Owen, making him feel more uncomfortable. "Get... away from me."

"But you smell so nice..." John teased. Owen felt the goosebumps rise as he watched John lean in closer towards him.

"Fuck off!" Owen growled as he attempted to pull away.

John rested his hand on Owen's inner thigh and whispered to Owen.

"We're going to have the **best** time..."


	4. The Phone Call

Chapter Four.

"I wonder if Jack knows your both missing yet? Shall we ask him?" John retrieved his phone. "If either of you speak out of turn..." He cocked his gun. "..Let's just say.. I won't kill you...but it will hurt..."

Jack answered his phone after one ring.

"Jack, How are you these days?"

"John! what do you want?" He sounded irritated to be hearing from the former time agent.

Ianto and Owen both wanted to call out, but both had their eyes fixed on Johns gun, they knew John wouldn't hesitate to harm them.

"Just a small chat… It's been a while…"

"You didn't answer my question John…" Jack sighed.

"You don't even ask how I am anymore... once upon a time, you used to care" John was genuinely upset, It'd been years since Jack had even asked how he was.

Ianto rolled his eyes at Johns comment _'he wonders why…'_

"Are you in Cardiff?" Jack asked, attempting to sound like he cared.

"I am…Been taking in the views…enjoying the foods…having a good time" John flashed a wink and his hostages.

A small silence fell John listened to Jack breathe through the phone, he hadn't heard Jacks voice since the last time he was in Cardiff. And that didn't end on a good note. Neither will this time.

"what time is it?" Jack asked.

"it's early..err.." John looked at his watch "2:53AM.."

"It's been nice chatting John…." Jack smiled. He denied his feelings for John, he missed the former time agent. Missed their games, their power and the sex was always amazing. Jack recalled a few favourite memories.

"we should…catch up, soon"

Owen and Ianto couldn't believe what they were listening to, like two old friends that hadn't seen each other in years. _'what is he planning….'_ Ianto thought rolling his eyes. Owen sighed wondering how to get that gun from John.

"why are you calling me?" Jack sighed

"Why don't you meet me for a mid-night snack... and i'll show you what i want.."

"Good-byeee John~" Jack emphasized his words, letting John know he wasn't interested.

John aimed the Gun at Ianto. "Speak. Eye-candy"

"Jaaack!" Ianto yelled out. Fearing for his life.

Jack closed his eyes. And hoped he was hearing things.

John pressed the gun to Ianto's head "Don't let him hang up"

"Jack! Don't hang up ...It's Ianto! Please!" Ianto began to feel the sweat on his forehead building.

"I know who it is..." Jack sighed, trying to mask his uncertainty. ".. John, why are you doing this? what do you want?"

"I want to see you Jack…Is that too much to ask?"

"when?"

"I'll let you know-"

"John!"

"what Jack?"

"Don't do this…" Jacks voice was stern.

"Don't do what Jack?"

"Don't hurt a hair on his head.." Jack felt a lump in his throat but managed to hide it.

John smiled. He was going to do much more that hurt Iantos hair. He was already eyeing off Ianto's pride.

"whatever you say..."

John hung up on Jack.

"I see you didn't have the balls to tell him i was here too" Owen glared.

"don't feel too hurt, I'm sure he's about to find out" John held up Owens phone as it rang with Jacks name across the screen.


	5. The Phone Call Owens here too

Chapter Five.

John made his way to Owens side. and put the gun to his shoulder. "How's about we play a game with Jack?" The phone died off as Jack received Owens message bank. "When Jack phones back, I want you to convince him that your snug at home and make him believe that you're not here with me" John lowered his head and whispred "..If you don't want to do it for yourself, just remember how much i would love to shoot Ianto right now.."

"Your a sick, lonely man John..." Owen hissed.

Owens phone went off again.

"Now, remember, it's early hours of the morning, your tired..."

John answered the phone.

"Owen, i need you down here Now...Johns in town..and he's got Ianto..." There was definately urgency in Jack voice.

Owen paused in disgust as John pressed the gun into his shoulder, a soft reminder to do as he was told.

"That Bastard!, I'll be there as quick as i can" Owen tried his hardest to sound convincing, he didn't want Ianto to pay the price.

"Be quicker...every second Iantos with him...is a second i don't want to think about.."

Jack hung up and put his hands in his head. John laughed, raised his gun and struck Owen with the back of it.

Owen spat out any blood that lingered in his mouth. "What the bloody hell was that for?.. I thought I was pretty convincing..."

"You were..He really believes you'll be at your precious hub in a few minutes...'That' was for calling me a bastard"

"what else was i meant to say?"

"What are you after anyway?" Ianto asked.

"Thats none of your concern eye-candy"

"Whats your plan? You thought, you'd just kidnap us and hold us ransom against Jack?" Ianto pressed.

"So far, until Jack agrees to at least meet me... That is the plan..."

"But first we should 'toy' with him...by giving him the run around?"

"What is up with the twenty Q's, just accept the situation for what it is and move on.." John slummed into a nearby chair.

"Sorry, didn't 'mean' to put you 'out' or anything...You've bloody taken us from our homes!"

"It's usually the most effective way to get Jack's attention...normally.."

"What? he ignores you?.." Ianto huffed ".. so he should! have you-" Ianto stopped pushing his luck as John got up and made his way towards him.

"What! Not gonna continue... why should he ignore me? You don't even know what Jack and **I** have been through, you don't understand **OUR** history...so why eye-candy... Tell me.. Why should Jack ignore me!"

"Your a psycho John..." Owen rolled his eyes.

"I'm a psycho... You're both trusting a man you don't know...tell me Doctor Harper... how did you meet Jack?"

"Thats none of your God-Damn business..." Owens history with Jack was one of bad blood.

John grabbed Ianto by the tie, forcing Ianto face-to-face.

"so, _**Why**_ should Jack ignore me..."John pressed further, curious to see if the young Welshman knew what he was talking about. Ianto felt his heart racing, he wasn't able to focus on an answer. "...cat got your tongue huh?... Not so tough when you haven't got Jack to.. Back you up are you eye-candy..."

"Untie us, and we'll show just how much Jack we need to 'back us up" Owen interviened.

"Two against one? is that how you fight your battles?"

John put his gun under Ianto's chin. Ianto's breathing became noticably deeper. He knew deep down John wouldn't shoot and kill him. He knew that would be too quick for John, although, it was still an act he wouldn't put past him.

"who said anything about two on one?" Owen hissed

John wanted to hurt Ianto so bad. Wanted to pull the trigger and end the man that took it all from him. He smiled at Owens remark, knowing full well Owen didn't stand a chance against him, he was naturally faster, stronger and smarter than the English doctor.

"you still haven't answered my question..." he whispered to Ianto. "...why should Jack ignore me?"

"because..." Ianto knew John wouldn't drop it but he had to come up with something. John raised an eye brow "...you give him no reason ... no desire... to want you..." ianto knew John would have him for those words. He awaited a severe punishment.

'_good on you Ianto...'_ Owen thought to himself.

John put his gun in his hoister "...To want me...?" John pulled Ianto's tie, forcing him closer. "Is that correct?..."

Ianto knew his grave was already too deep and he didn't really want to add fuel to the fire. But John seemed to insist. "That's right... why would he want you?" John had traded his gun for a large hunting knife, from a separate holster . He watch Iantos eyes shift from the hunting knife back to himself.

"I think... I can name two...very good-looking reasons... why Jack might still 'want' me"

'_he's not serious...'_ Ianto thought, biting down on his lip. _'fuck off...'_ Ianto tried his best to not react, but the sweat on his brow told John another story.

He held the knife at Iantos neck, and cut down his shirt, making it easier for John to remove. Ianto didn't struggle much, fearing John might slip and nip a layer into his skin.

"There we go.. that looks much better"

John heard Owen's ringtone once again, he put his hunting knife back in place and retrieved his gun once again.

John answered the phone.

"Owen!, Where the hell are you!"

John looked at Owen.

"Tell him where you are?"

"...John?..." Jacks voice sounded confused and uncertain.

"Good guess..."

Jack stared at Gwen and Tosh with a concerned look on his face.

"You had better be after the holy **fucking** grail... '**THIS**' had better be worth it cause I don't take kindly to you taking two of my team mates, and friends and holding them wherever the hell you're holding them"

"Jack... relax...I'm hurt that you feel this way... But let's be honest... you're not in the best position to be telling me what to do right now..." he stared at Ianto as he spoke.

"John... I Swear... If you hurt them...either of them!"

John smiled a twisted Smile. He traced a finger down Ianto's half naked body. Ianto tried his best to stay still.

"John!...JOHN?" Jacks voice became erratic

John lingered on Iantos abdomen as he neared the edge of his Pants. Ianto straightened his back and looked John straight in the eyes. trying not to show him any sign of fear.

"Owen!...Ianto?.." Jack prayed for anyone of the three to answer, he just needed to know they were okay. "John!.. Don't you hurt them!.."

"How does it feel Jack..."

John's finger danced across the top of Iantos pants, he enjoyed watching Iantos face tense with fear and panic. _"oh my fucking god, he can't be serious…'_ Ianto felt a tingle everytime Johns nipped past the button on his pants and couldn't help the small yelps that escaped him.

"John?... what?...what are you talking about?"

"How does it feel?.." John continued staring down at Ianto. "How does it feel...to be alone?..."

John hung up the phone.


	6. The Deal

**Hope i have taken a step up in this chapter. and with another to come! (Can't believe i managed to upload two chapters!) **

**Another HUGE thanks to Dont-Eat-My-Pie who has turned into a real friend =) glad our minds are alike. **

**Future chapters will get much Darker. as mentioned: Torture, rape, language etc. (lots of menxmen - cause it's what i like) :) if you don't like it, don't read it.**

Chapter Six.-The Deal.

"Get your filthy hands off me you mongrel!" Owen snapped angrily.

"I've always had a soft spot for you...you've got REAL character..."

"I don't care… Fuck. Off!" Owen struggled.

"Bet you'd look great... covered in sweat... panting..." John licked his lips.

"well. YOU'LL Never know!"

"John, Thats. Enough" Ianto called out.

John ignore Ianto. Keeping his eyes glued to Owen. Owen always made him hungry for more. it must've been the fight in him, that reminded him of the good ole days with Jack. Owen had an amazing, figure, perfectly structured… just Johns' type. But it was definitely the fight that drew John to him. He'd kidnapped Ianto to hurt Jack. but secretly, he'd kidnapped Owen for himself. He thought of all the things he could do.

"well... the two of you aren't going to be a lot of fun, are you?"

"You didn't even GIVE Jack a time or place...what do you want from him?" Ianto tried to sway Johns attention from Sex. His attempts were lost, there wasn't much that would sway Johns attention from interests. He was still tracing Owens body, making Owen tense and squirm.

"Your a sad, lonely man John Hart" Owen glared angrily.

More goose-bumps covering Owens body as John ran his fingers through his prisoners hair.

"I could...Will... Have a lot of fun with you Doctor Owen Harper..."

Owen breathed heavy through his nose.

"we could be GREAT together..."

"Fuck you, You'd be the Last man.."

"I'll have you panting..." John interrupted ignoring Owen

"Shut up! You'll have me doing NOTHING!" Owen spat angrily.

"Promise i won't ... hurt you…much…" John smiled he knew he was getting to the doctor.

"Wish i could promise the same thing! you Sick, FUCK!"

'John let his fingertips feather over the flesh on Owens chest, making sure to catch every move, every breath and every drop of sweat, Owens phone went off again.

"That captian... he never did have good timing..." John half- Smiled while he answered the phone. Owen was thankful John had something else to focus on.

"John?" Jack asked sternly. John had stood up by this point and made his way to Ianto.

"Jack... why are you calling back so early? we were just... getting aquianted..." John ran his fingers through Iantos hair.

Ianto closed his eyes, and waited for Jack to wake him, wishing he'd just fallen asleep on the couch.

"Where and When... am i meeting you? and know that i have demands of my own.." Jack said.

"Jack.. You don't get demands, because you have nothing i want.." John grabbed hold of Iantos hair, holding his head in place.

"Let Ianto and Owen go, take me as your hostage... i am of more use to you anyway.."

"Very tempting Jack.. but you know the old saying 'one bird in your hand, is better than two in the bush'...But, to be honest, I can see why you want them back.." John pulled Iantos hair back, forcing a yelp from him.

"Stop it!" Jack growled "You don't need to hurt either of them, i'll meet you, just don't hurt them!"

"I thought you might see things my way..."

"Where and When am i meeting you John?"

"I'll meet you. ALONE. No cheer squad, If i even catch a glimpse of your other two little friends-"

"Alone. I get it. _**where**_?"

"The abandoned warehouse at the end of the bay.."

"Great...What time?"

John looked at his watch, "three...sharp.. don't be late"

"I wouldn't bet on it!"

"Thursday"

"Thursday! no, we meet today!" Jack stood up, he threw a look to Tosh and Gwen, both with concerned looks on their faces.

"Not part of my plan Jackie boy"

"I'm not waiting THREE days John...meet me today, please!" Jack growled at him through the phone.

"You've waited longer than that before... haven't you?" John was being smart.

"Don't do this John..."

"Three sharp, Thursday, abandoned warehouse...end of the bay...Not that hard is it?"

"John...Today! I'll be there today!" Jack sounded urgent.

"I won't be..."

"I'm not leaving them with you, of all people, for three days...Don't. Do. This." Jack pleaded angrily.

"It's been lovely talking to you Jack..."

"John... Don't do this...please…"

"Bye..." John hung up the phone. it wasn't even seconds before Jack had phoned him back. John contemplated answering. He put the phone on speaker.

"John? John!...You tell me right NOW. What you want! Why are you back?"

After a moments silence John replied.

"Sleep with me..."

Jack went silent for a moment "You're out of your mind!" Jack snapped back.

"One night...Let me have my way with you...and I'll let Doctor Harper go.." Jack had to do some quick thinking...it's not like it would mean anything to him.

"You...You bring Ianto with you RIGHT NOW... Take me back in his place... Let Owen go...then i'll... I'll sleep with you... Get it out the way… Tonight..."

"JACK... NO!" Ianto yelled, angry with the whole ordeal. Jack knew Ianto would not be please, but knew Ianto would forgive him.

"Counter proposal. I'll meet you Thursday- like already planned. I bring Doctor Harper with me to the warehouse... Let him go, then, bring you back here..."

"Jack, you can't be serious!" Ianto was yelling, pulling at his restraints, he wanted so bad to break free and knock John out. Jack's eye's swelled at the sweet sound of Ianto's voice.

"And Jack, Thats my final offer..." John said smugly. Jack closed his eyes, feeling angry with himself.

"Deal..."

**What will be made of the deal! what do you think will happen? Please Review! :) would love to know your opinion! =D Thanks for reading. **


	7. Are you Ready?

Chapter Seven.

John hung the phone up on that good note. He then tossed the phone aside. it broke into pieces as it hit the cement floor. What was he going to do for three days; he hadn't made up his mind. But he knew what he was going to do once he had Jack.

Somedays, Jack was all John thought about. Otherdays, he replaced thoughts of Jack with sex.

"Where were we?" John asked as he turned to see Ianto and Owen staring back at him.

"You're a bastard..." Ianto said angrily.

"How so, I just agreed to let Doctor Harper go. Good trade don't you think?"

"Jack won't sleep with you...He wouldn't do that!"

"He will..." John smiled.

"And it will mean nothing!"

"maybe.. I'll keep Jack until it does.."

"What do you mean by that?...You can't just **keep** someone.."

"sure i can.. I'm keeping the two of you...for now" John winked at Ianto.

Ianto had no reply to that, he remained quiet.

"What should we do for three days? I mean, I can name lots of things…"

Ianto had no reply to that, he remained quiet.

"What should we do for three days? i mean, i can name lots of things..." John said looking at Owen hungrily.

"Buggar off" Owen mumbled, pulling at his chains.

"The two of you don't look very comfortable in your seats... would you like a better arrangement?" John raised his hands, pointing to nearby beds. Neither of the boys had noticed until now.

"Always about bloody sex with you isn't it?" Owen rolled his eyes.

"only most the time..."

Owen wasn't about to admit a bed would be nice about now, Ianto and himself hadn't had a lot of sleep, none, in fact. and the Early hours of Day one were approaching.

"...About time we all got some sleep, don't you think?"

"No thanks, not really sleepy" Owen lied.

"and you Eye-candy?..."

"I'd much prefer the late-night conversation... thanks for the offer..." Ianto said sarcastically

Neither the men were stupid, the second either one were on the bed, there wasn't much stopping John from having his way with them. and they knew they had to prevent that at all costs.

"Neither of you are even a bit sleepy? No?" John asked convincingly shocked, he pulled out a small sachet, catching the doctors attention straight away.

"What is that?" Owen asked concerned. Knowing whatever it was, if John had it, it wasn't good.

"This? Nothing..." John made his way to Ianto ".. I'll show you what it is..." John gripped Ianto's shoulder.

"I'd much rather you didn't..." Ianto answered; panicked by Johns approach he knew full well John would ignore him anyway.

John tore open the small sachet, and popped out some thin paper, it looked like cellophane. Out the corner of his eye, all Ianto could see was a small, dark, blue paper.

"what is that?...what are you doing?"

"It my new favourite drug…came across it in an alleyway…"

"A drug?..." Ianto wasn't all that surprised "…what sort of drug..." Ianto tried to hide the fear in his voice.

"It won't hurt you… just put you to sleep… see… it says sleep" John waved the blue cellophane in front of Iantos face, giving him a much better look at the drug, in blue large letters was the word 'SLEEP'. John was already peeling off the backing and Ignoring Ianto's protests as he forced the younger man's head aside and stuck it on his neck.

"Try not to fight it… It won't help" John whispered as he watched Ianto fall into a deep sleep.

He chuckled as he watched Iantos eyes close "Looks like eye-candy was sleepy after all that…" He announced to Owen.

"what did you do to him?" Owen asked, concerned about the drugs effects.

"It's a harmless drug Doctor… don't be too worried…"

"What is it?"

John sighed and tried his best to explain the drug to Owen, "It's an emotion-based drug. Whatever wonderful word is on the cellophane, is the emotion or effect you _will_ feel...I do have 'Horny' if your interested, Doctor?" John winked suggestively.

Owen was stunned, still trying to process the new information, He could then only watch as John removed Ianto's chains then dragged his sleeping body towards one of the two beds. Once Ianto was securely tied to the bed, John walked casually towards Owen, pulling out a handful of sachets, he must have had dozens.

"Which would you like?" John smiled.

Owen took deep breathes, he felt his heart sink as his eyes searched across the multi coloured packets; Sleep, Forget, Numb, Honest, Horny, Pain. John had come prepared_ 'does he really expect me to answer?…'_ Owen thought angrily. _'…does he intend to use them? Honest…Forget, what?'_

John put the drugs back into his pocket, leaving one in his hand, he tore open the packaging and pulled out the cellophane, Owen couldn't read what was written on it, he only saw the thick green colour.

"wh-What are you doing?..." Owen tried not to sound panicked, his stutter gave him away.

"I gave you the option to choose one…you didn't, so I did" John teased.

"Get the Fuck away from me…" Owen tensed.

"Don't you want to know?"

"No!, FUCK OFF!"

"Not even a little…"

"Don't fucking touch me with that!"

John stalked his prey "You know… It works the most effectively when placed on the neck…" He was whispering now.

Owen held back a shudder. He listened as John continued to speak nonsense, Owen felt as though he'd already lost his will to fight back knowing there wasn't much he could do at this point.

"Are you feeling sleepy yet?..."

Owen turned his head away from John, ignoring him.

"Not tired at all?" John continued to tease.

Owen then felt the cold, adhesive, plastic touch the back of his neck. He felt his heart racing. _'oh shit..' _Instantaneously, Owen felt a slight tingling sensation starting at the back of his neck, spreading down his spine. _'What the fuck did he do…' _He expected to start feeling sleepy.

"Let me know when your ready…" John winked as he pulled up a chair ready to watch the show.

"Ready for what?" Owen growled.


	8. Torture Never Felt So Good

**This is about as dark as my story has gotten. This chapter and further chapters will ****contain rape, torture and suffering****. If you don't like these three things, Please DO NOT read on. I have no intention to offend. I'm just a pervert on a mission. In saying that:**

_If your going to Torture Owen, you might as well do it the best you can, right?_

**Credits to Viking-Ulf for helping me put the end to this chapter together.**

**Credits to Dont-Eat-My-Pie for editing and making me use words instead of commas. Haha.**

**And Credits to Me! For writing this and having a sick enough mind to put the idea together!**

Chapter Eight

"What did you do, you psycho?" Owen growled as the tingling sensation spread through his body.

John didn't reply, he just sat there, watching Owen squirm in his seat as the all too familiar sensations began to pick at his brain. John started to smile, the drug was taking effect.

"Take the fucking thing off me now! You asshole, Get it OFF NOW!" Owen bit hard on his lip and exhaled slowly.

John laughed at Owens choice of words. "Thought you would have lasted a bit longer Doctor…want me to…'Get it off now?'"

"Go To hell…Bastard!" Owen screamed the last word as he quickly promised himself he wasn't going to give John the satisfaction.

"That language will get you no-where…"

Owens eyes widened as he felt a jolt between his legs. _'oh, my fucking God…No…'_ He glared at John who was looking back, so innocently as if he'd not done anything. "I guess you know which one I stuck on you now…Feel free to let me know if you 'need a hand" John winked.

"Fuck you!"

"Not so soon Doctor… I think I'll watch you squirm first…"

Owen bit back a moan as he felt the pressure of his pants on his groin, his eyes glancing down at his aching bulge as he prayed for it all to end. Owen hated how he began to enjoy the feeling; he pushed himself up trying to gain more pressure when he noticed John stand up and walk towards him.

"Get the fuck away from me!"

"But you look like your suffering…"

"That's because you're alive!"

"well…Maybe I can help you…" John got down on his knees in front of Owen.

"Don't you fucking dare! Ahh.." Owens cock had twitched at the thought.

"I can just stay here, right next to you…" John fondled Owens knee, running his hand to Owens inner thigh and Owen made it clear he needed more pressure as he shot his hips forward as far as he could manage. John chuckled rubbing lightly at Owens thigh. John enjoyed watching as his prisoner couldn't hold his moaning.

"Fuck.. you…" Owen was angry, he wanted so bad for John to just rub him, but was still too proud to say it. _'Oh, My God… Please…' _Owen twitched as his groin asked, pleaded for more. Owen made an attempt to knock John away, forgetting his hands were bound. John undid the button to Owens Pants and lowered his zip, lessening the pressure on Owens wanting cock.

"Fuck you!" Owen Pulled at his binds.

"all in good time…" John was calm, he knew it wouldn't be long before Owen was begging for release 'Horny' was his favourite drug after-all. The intensity in Owens body was incredible and he couldn't help a quick glance at Owens peaking cock "…want a hand at all Doctor?"

Owens cock twitched at the thought as if screaming 'Yes'. Owen would have jumped three feet if he could have when John put his hand on the inside of his pants resting on his inner thigh, lightly rubbing once again. Owen let another moan escape him, as he involuntarily tried to thrust his hips upwards.

"Get away from me…" Owen said ashamed and angry.

"You sure?... I could leave you alone for a few hours… I don't know when the drug will lose effect though"

'_Hours!...'_ Owen was breathing heavy, he ached for release but didn't want to ask John Hart for that release. Johns expert hand was working Owens inner thigh. _'please…I can't do this_...please touch it…' another moan and John started squeezing hard and rubbing faster at Owens sensitive thigh. _'Fucking do it please…'_ Owen hated his thoughts right now.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself…do you want to cum?"

'_Yes!'_ Owen thought to himself

"Not by you… Stop it! " He lied through deep breathes

"Stop? okay…" John pulled his hand out. Owen Moaned loudly, feeling confused with the lack of pressure, he stared at his piece and attempted numerous times to cover himself. He threw his head back and prayed for the feeling to subside.

"For FUCK SAKE!" Owen yelled frustrated as he thrashed mildly.

"Whats wrong? you asked me to stop… so I did" John was laughing under his breathe.

Owen felt as though he'd forgotten how to breathe, he was going insane. "Please…" Owen shook his head disagreeing with himself. _'I can't…sick fucking pervert!' _"_…_oh… God…"

"Please? Want me to continue… or should I have a seat?"

"I fucking hate you SO MUCH!" he felt his penis leaking.

"is that a yes?" John rested his hand on Owens groin.

"….Oh… FUCKING BASTARD!" Owen couldn't control his reaction to the sudden weight on his penis. John pressed hard into Owens pleading cock, forcing a long, loud moan from the English doctor and removed his hand completely.

"or a no? I couldn't tell…between your begging moans…."

'_Oh, my God… it fucking huurts…Jack please save me…'_ Owens thoughts became a little wild, he just wanted it all to stop.

"Shall we have a look at the problem then?" John rubbed gently at the elastic holding Owens underpants and was pleased when Owen moaned in protest or approval, he couldn't tell.

"No..uh.."

He pulled at Owens pants and undergarment, much to Owens disgust, not that Owen was protesting too much.

"Yes.. you do have a _BIG_ problem don't you.."

John pumped at Owens penis a few times then let him sit pressure-less.

"FUCK YOU JOHN!..FUCK YOU!" He was yelling now, trying to release the pressure with his voice, to no avail.

John took a tight grip of Owens penis, slowing moving up his shaft. "This is actually the last time I'm going to ask … Would you like me to 'help' you?"

'_last time…_' Owen couldn't think clearly… part of him was scared to reply _'oh.. God.. it feels so good…_' Owen closed his eyes and pushed his head back enjoying the sensational rhythm John had on his cock.

"I can make you so happy Doctor… but only if you want me to…" John got faster, and Owens hips joined the rhythm. Owen shook his head, but didn't reply.

"is that a no?"

Owens moans indicated he was not far from climaxing. John knew the best way to really hurt the doctor.

He stopped his rhythm and pumped at Owens wanting penis as fast as he could. Making Owen moan uncontrollably but then he let go completely letting Owen jolted at the lack of pressure, he was so close.

"FUUUCK YOU!..." Owen screamed at him "… why?... please…"

"please?"

Owen shook his head, he couldn't believe he'd even begged.

"please? One generally says please, when they want something, what do you want Doctor?"

Owen looked at John and down at his unfinished penis, wishing John wouldn't make him say it, and just follow his eyes.

John sighed happily "Say it…" he whispered.

Owen shook his head confused _'I can't say…oh, my fucking God, No... Make it stop'_

"Please John…just please…" He felt tears forming. He moaned and pushed his hips up.

"please what? I can't read your mind… you have to _**tell me**_ what you want…" John respected how long Owen had gone without asking for release but knew Owen couldn't hold out much longer, Owen and John were similar when it came to sex.

"No…FUCK! Please…Let me cum!…"

John smiled; he replaced his hand and listened to Owens groans as he bought Owen close to climax.

"I was almost, not going to let you come…" John let go of Owens throbbing penis, Owen jerked his hips again "…Your comments do hurt me a lot… almost as much as I'm going to hurt you…"

"You don't make anything easy do you?" Owen growled.

"No, I try not to…I like to make things as '_Hard_' as possible…" John smiled.

He took Owen into his expert hands once again. He ran his index finger up Owen's shaft and Owen shuddered, wriggling in his seat. He tried to turn on his side, tried to tell himself 'This is NOT good! Holy shit why is he making this so GOOD-NO it's NOT good – so good – it's terrible but so…'

Owen gasped at the overwhelming feeling coming between his legs, John had just started pumping away at it ferociously.

"Come on Doctor, just tell me how much you like it! Admit it!"

Owen's eyes rolled into the back of his head, now thrusting more and more into John's hand, his body out of his control

"Aah, yes!" he shouted, almost ready to come again.

John stopped and took his hand away, "Sorry, what was that you were about to say?"

Owen screamed "WHAT THE FUCK is WRONG WITH YOU! I WAS SO CLOSE!"

"Oh really?" John sneered at Owen, watching him struggle against his binds, his hands clenching and unclenching "You were so close to… what?"

Owen didn't want to answer, he didn't want to play these sex games with a mental patient. He just wanted anything but this, to be anywhere but here. His mind was so confused, and as his penis twitched painfully he bent forward as far as he could, trying to hide it, trying to make it go away. If only he could reach that bitch of a sticker he could have a clear mind and get out of this chair! In the back of his mind, he knew he wouldn't be able to get out anyway, but he wanted to think it would help him. John interrupted his thoughts.

"So… what was it you were saying to me?" He came within inches of Owen's face, lifting his chin so John could look him in the eyes. "Were you going to beg perhaps?"

"No, not at all…" Owen growled "I was going to say…Get the Fuck off me!"

"Is that what you want?" John smiled "Is that what you _Really_ want?"

Owen glared at him.

John wrapped his hand around Owens neck, feeling for the cellophane drug, rubbing gentle circles around it. Owen shivered at his gentle touch, and sighed when John leaned his face into Owen's neck, his lips grazing Owen's skin. He whispered to him, "I could do more, you just have to ask." His left hand trailed from Owen's neck down over his bare chest, going as slow as he could over Owen's right nipple.

Owen groaned and turned his head away "Don't…" Owen whispered back.

**John smiled "Don't worry, Doctor…" his hands sliding down Owen's stomach, the skin trembling under his fingertips "This won't hurt a bit"**

His hand finally reached Owen's hip, Owen took a relaxing breathe and bit his lip. '_How can he be so gentle- and such a prick at the same time…' _He was astounded how hard it was to breathe with Johns' soft touch.

"Please…just do it…" Owen felt relaxed taking a deep breath and swallowing hard. John tightened his grip on the back of Owens neck, still toying with the green drug.

"is that you _begging_?" he whispered while he gently brushed his tongue over Owen, sucking softly at his flesh. Owens head fell to the side, giving John more room to play with. John chuckled as he continued to move his hand down to Owen's thigh tracing circles over his skin.  
>"You truly are at my mercy now, Doctor. Should I make you cum, or deny you once more?" He traced his lips down from Owen's neck to his chest. His tongue rolled around Owen's left nipple, making Owen cry out.<br>"No, wait, I don't…" He gasped in, holding his breath while John started to nibble gently, "Ah, yes!" Owen sighed

John sat back and laughed, "My, you do change your mind quickly don't you?" then started massaging both hands towards Owen's inner thighs, slowly reaching towards his penis.  
>Owen frowned "Just stop the bullshit and do it already…" Owen mumbled through gritted teeth, then inhaled sharply, the air hissing through his teeth, as John took a firm grasp of Owen's shaft.<br>John started slowly sliding his hand up and down, getting on his knees at the same time, and with his spare hand, lowered the band on his pants and underwear, revealing a hard-on of his own. "It sure has been great playing with you, but I think I'll join you now."  
>He started to stroke himself in time with what he was doing to Owen, and after a little while, they were both moaning in unison, John going gradually faster and faster.<br>"Oh god I'm going to cum!" Owen cried out. As quickly as he could, John stood up, letting go of Owen's erection but continued masturbating himself  
>"Fuck… Why!" Owen moaned pulling at his chains, He wanted to cum so badly, his member throbbing painfully, twitching in anticipation as he watched John bringing himself closer to climax.<p>

"I'll share with you" John leant over Owen and planted his lips firmly on Owen's. Owen was in no position to move around, but he still didn't kiss back, just took it. John forced his tongue in Owen's mouth and let out a loud moan, cumming into Owen's lap, all over his throbbing penis. He shuddered, sighing as he pulled away from Owen, looking down to admire his work. John laughed, zipping up his pants and adjusting his shirt.  
>Owen looked down at himself too, confused about what did and didn't happen. "Well, that was fun!" John said with a grin, "But I think I'm going to have a lay down now." And he started to walk out the door.<br>"wha-What the FUCKING HELL?" Owen started to scream, "Why the fuck would you LEAVE me HANGING LIKE THIS?" He started to viciously rock his chair back and forth, struggling to free his hands again. "FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU TO HELL AND BACK! I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY! I'LL SLIT YOUR FUCKING THROAT, AN-"  
>Jack had closed the door, leaving the room, and having the hard wooden door shut out Owen's screams, drowning them out to a mumble. He grinned to himself. "I wonder how I can better that tomorrow…"<p> 


End file.
